


You Make My Heart Beat Faster

by thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottoming from the Top, First Meeting, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Cas, True Mates, alpha!cas, bottom!Dean, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere/pseuds/thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, an Omega, is spending some much needed down-time in California. When Sam's roommate, Castiel, an Alpha, comes back early, Dean finds a way to make the most of his vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make My Heart Beat Faster

It was a blasé kind of day, which is just what Dean wanted. He was ready for a break after spending Christmas in Kansas with all of his aunts and uncles and cousins. He had convinced his father, an old fashioned alpha, to let him visit his alpha brother, Sam, in California. Dean suspected that his mother had some influence over the decision, otherwise why would his father let him, an unmated omega, travel by himself? Even so, his father wouldn’t relent until Sam assured him that his alpha roommate, Castiel, would be away visiting his family.

So Dean found himself spending some much needed down time in Stanford. Sam, of course, let him do his own thing. Besides, his brother was too preoccupied with his new girlfriend, Jess, to pay much attention to his big brother. Dean took full advantage of his free time to relax and to do all the things that he normally wouldn’t do under his father’s stern watch.

His agenda for today was to cook dinner for Sam. With that goal in mind, he spent most of the afternoon wandering around the grocery store searching for the ingredients that he needed to make his famous burgers. At one point, his phone buzzed with a message from Sam: “Cas is coming back early.” Dean decided to ignore the message since there was no specific information about when Sam’s roommate would be arriving.

Once he had everything he needed he headed back to the apartment, knowing that Sam wouldn’t be home for a few hours, and that he would have time to prepare dinner. He opened the front door with a bang and dropped the grocery bags in the entryway before closing and locking the door behind him.

“Sam, is that you?”

Dean turned around to see Sam’s roommate standing in the doorway of the kitchen.  _ Whoa. _ Even with Sam’s warning, Dean hadn’t expected to see Cas anytime soon, nor had he expected him to look like  _ that _ . He had only ever seen Sam’s roommate in the background during Skype calls. He had no idea that the man was so attractive in real life. Blue eyes, dark hair, tan skin -- Sam never mentioned that his roommate was just Dean’s type.

“I’m Sam’s brother, Dean,” he corrected. “You must be Sam’s roommate?”  _ Act cool Winchester. _

“Yes, I’m Cas,” he said moving forward and extending his hand for a handshake. But before he could reach Dean he stopped awkwardly in the middle of the living room, arm half raised, and stared at him in shock.

“Are you OK?” Dean started to ask, but then Cas’ scent hit him and he couldn’t finish his sentence. Dean felt his entire body start to tingle with anticipation. Cas’ smell was warm and sweet and a little bit spicy and everything Dean had been dreaming of his whole life.

Slowly, deliberately, Cas lowered his hand back to his side and took a step back. Dean willed himself to stay where he was even though every instinct in his body told him to go to his alpha.

His alpha.  _ Shit. _

“I’m sorry, I…” Cas seemed to be having his own struggle. His eyes raked over Dean, and for a moment Dean thought that Cas was going to take him right there. But Cas abruptly turned away and walked back into the kitchen to the nearest window, throwing it open and letting in the smell of rain. The breeze seemed to calm the alpha down, but it only brought Cas’s scent wafting straight towards Dean.

With surprising calm Dean walked into the kitchen and stood next to Cas. Sure, the situation was sudden and surprising, but this was his alpha. Cas was already friends with Sam which meant he was probably a decent guy. Even so, Dean couldn’t think of anything that Cas could say that would make Dean change his mind about what he wanted to do next. But he didn’t want to do anything unless they were on the same page.

“What’s the matter, Cas?” Dean asked. He tried to place his hand on Cas’ shoulder but Cas flinched away. Dean noticed that Cas was gripping the windowsill so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

“Don’t you want me?” Dean asked hesitantly.

“Of course I do!” Cas snapped, looking at him for the first time since the living room. Dean preened a little when he noticed that Cas’ pupils were already dilated, all before he had even touched or kissed Dean.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Dean asked in what he hoped was a seductive voice. To his delight, Cas’ grip tighten on the window frame.  _ Bingo. _

“Are you sure?” Cas asked. “Dean, I don’t want to do anything that you’re not comfortable with.”

“What are you going to do, talk to me all night? I can think of much better ways to spend our time.” To emphasize his point he stepped closer and licked his lips in invitation.

Before Dean could understand what was happening Cas was pressing him against the counter and kissing him to within an inch of his life. Despite wanting this, asking for this, it was still shocking how fast the alpha moved. There was no hesitance, no timidity in his kisses or his movements. He was pure alpha and Dean was his omega. Dean whimpered and gave himself over to Cas.

“You smell like heaven,” Cas mumbled against his lips.

“I taste even better,” Dean teased.

Much to Dean’s delight, Cas decided to take that as a challenge. He pulled Dean’s shirt off and pressed him back until Dean had to sit and then lay back on the counter. Cas shucked his own shirt and leaned over him, nipping and sucking at his skin while his hands explored all the places that his mouth couldn’t reach. Dean felt fireworks go off under his skin wherever Cas touched him.

The amount of passion that he felt was taking him by surprise and making him dizzy. Under any other circumstances he would have been embarrassed by his sudden desire but right now all his inhibitions were gone. He squirmed and whined, trying to feel Cas everywhere all at once.

“Bedroom,” Dean mumbled, hoping that Cas would be able to hear him. “Bedroom. Please, Alpha…” Dean tried to wrap his legs around Cas’ waist but the height of the counter was all wrong. Dean could just feel the tip of Cas’ erection, but he wanted to feel it all. He wanted to feel Cas’ knot swell under his touch, to feel Cas press into him. He whined in frustration.

“Hold on to me,” Cas whispered against his skin. “Dean, wrap your arms around my neck.”

Dean didn’t need to be told twice. He clung to Cas as Cas lifted him off the counter and started to walk to his bedroom. Dean smirked against Cas’ lips when Cas bumped into the wall and then the doorframe. Cas growled and threw him on the bed.

“Take off your pants,” he commanded as he shimmied out of his own clothes. Apparently Dean wasn’t fast enough to satisfy Cas because Cas tugged Dean’s pants off and tossed them across the room. Dean could hardly breath when Cas started crawling his way up Dean’s body, pushing them both back toward the headboard, barely touching, giving Dean a look full of dirty promises.

“Beautiful little omega,” Cas practically purred. He hovered just above Dean as he scented Dean’s neck and chest. “Are you ready for this?”

“Yes!” Dean was breathless with want. He tried to pull his alpha the rest of the way down but Cas continued to hold himself just inches over Dean’s body.

“I can’t wait to give you my knot,” Cas whispered. “I want to hear all of your noises. I want to hear you moan my name.”

“Cas--” Dean’s breath hitched as his alpha took one of his nipples in his mouth and started to play with it with his tongue.

“You’re already so good,” Cas praised. “Look at you.” Cas leaned back on his heels and regarded Dean with a hungry look. Slowly, gently, Cas ran his fingertips down the length of Dean’s torso. He traced the curve of his pecs, his ribs, his abs. He glided his fingers to just under Dean’s belly button but didn’t go any further. Dean thrust up uselessly, trying to encourage Cas to go further. He reached out and held on to Cas’ forearms, creating as much skin-on-skin contact with his alpha as he could.

“Please,” Dean breathed. “Please, I need… touch me, Cas!”

“Anything you want, Dean,” Cas replied. Dean felt the mattress dip as Cas moved into a more comfortable position. Cas’ gentle fingers started tracing the outline of his balls and the base of his cock. It was maddening. Dean could hear himself whining and moaning and pleading for more but he didn’t care. He kept trying to move into the touch but Cas kept pulling away.

“Oh, Dean!”

Dean could hear the longing on his alpha’s voice. If Cas wanted him so badly, why didn’t he just take him already, damn it! Dean pushed himself up onto his elbows to get a better look at what Cas was doing. Dean’s dick twitched and he let out a throaty groan of approval. Cas was gently teasing him with one hand while vigorously stroking himself with the other. He had his eyes locked on Dean’s face as if Dean was the most precious thing in all the universe.

“I could come like this,” Cas declared. “You’re so beautiful. I’m so lucky.”

“You’re knot,” Dean reminded him. “I still want you.”

Cas blinked a few times as if coming out of a daze. Dean watched as he stopped stroking himself and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. All the while, he never stopped touching Dean. His fingers started to drift lower and lower until they were circling Dean’s hole.

“Oh, God! Yes, Cas!” Dean flopped back onto the pillow and let the feeling overtake him. He could tell that he was slick and ready for Cas. Dean was so eager to please, so ready for Cas’ knot, that he knew it wouldn’t take long for Cas to prep him. Dean heard Cas say something but he was too far gone to understand.

“I can’t… Cas…”

“Shh, it’s OK,” Cas was suddenly leaning over him, whispering in his ear. He was still skimming his fingers over Dean’s hole, but much to Dean’s dismay wasn’t going any further. “Did you hear what I said?”

Dean shook his head. He tilted his head up in invitation and Cas, thankfully, leaned down and kissed him. Dean took the opportunity to reach up and run his fingers through Cas’ hair. He wanted to hold Cas close for as long as possible.

“I said, I’m not going to mate you tonight,” Cas told him. Dean whined in frustration and tried to push back onto Cas’ fingers but Cas obviously had something else in mind.

“Soon, little omega,” Cas soothed. He leaned down and kissed Dean’s forehead. “I want to make it special,” he explained. “Maybe during your first heat…”

And then finally,  _ finally _ , Cas pushed one finger in. Dean let out a sigh of satisfaction and arched into Cas’ touch.

“Or maybe during my first rut…”

This time Cas pushed two fingers in. He pumped them in and out of Dean, scissoring them after a while, making sure that Dean was stretched. Dean loved this. He loved the feel of Cas’ fingers working him open. He loved the look on Cas’ face as he watched Dean. He could smell them blending together, just as they should be. He didn’t know how he had lived without it for so long.

“Do you still want my knot?” Cas whispered. “Even if we wait to get mated?”

“Yes!” Dean assured him, and it was the truth. He knew that Cas wasn’t going to knot him and leave him. He knew that Cas was promising to make their relationship as special as possible. So what if Cas only used his knot to claim him tonight? Cas would mark him with a mating bite when they were ready to be mated, not in the throes of passion. Dean tangled his fingers in Cas’ hair and pulled him close so that they were resting their foreheads against each other.

“Yes, Cas, I still want you.” Dean leaned up and kissed Cas with all the passion that was bubbling up inside of him. He felt rather than heard Cas moan into the kiss. His mouth was full of the taste of Cas, and his hole was full of the feel of Cas, and there was nothing that Dean wanted more.

He was so caught up in the sensations that it took him a moment to realize that Cas was trying to rearrange them.  _ Oh! _ Dean scrambled to get on his hands and knees so that he could present himself to Cas, but Cas placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders to stop him before he got too far. He scooted closer to the head of the bed and placed a lingering kiss on Dean’s lips. He reached into his bedside table to get a condom before going any further.

Cas rolled on the condom quickly before stretching out onto his back and laying under Dean. “Like this,” he said. Dean wasn’t sure what Cas was up to, so he took the opportunity to admire Cas’ cock. He was glad to see that it was long and thick, slightly curved and lying hard against Cas’ abdomen. Dean couldn’t wait to feel it inside of him. Cas stroked himself absentmindedly as he talked to Dean.

“If you ride me,” he explained with a blush, “then you can go at whatever speed is comfortable for you. I’m worried that I might get… over zealous.”

Dean felt a swell of emotion for his alpha. How did he get so lucky, anyway? He didn’t know how else to express his emotions other than to lean down and kiss Cas slowly and passionately. Dean laid himself on top of Cas so that they were touching from their chest down to their toes. He gently thrust their cocks together as he explored Cas’ mouth with his tongue. He cupped Cas’ face while Can ran his hands up and down Dean’s back. Eventually Dean pulled back so he could look Cas in the eye.

“Promise me that one day you’ll take me hard and fast.” To his delight he felt Cas shiver under him.

“We can do it any way you want Dean. Slow, fast, hard, gentle. I’m yours.”

Dean leaned down and kissed Cas again. How could he not?

“I need you to knot me now,” he told Cas between kisses. “I need to feel you.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Cas asked with a smirk, repeating Dean’s challenge from earlier.

Dean gave him one more kiss before sitting up and straddling his lap. He stroked Cas a few times just to feel the weight and heat of him, but the anticipation was too much. Dean sat up a little straighter and guided himself until he felt the press of Cas’ cock against his entrance.

He sank down a few inches onto Cas with a happy sigh. He felt Cas’ fingertips dig into his hips before he started rubbing soothing circles against his skin. Dean lifted up, but not all the way, before he sank back down a little further than before. He could feel Cas inside of him and it made him almost breathless with desire. Dean lifted his hips one more time before sinking all the way down.

Cas couldn’t seem to contain his gasps of pleasure, nor did Dean want him to. Cas’ head was tilted back and his hands were clinging to Dean, trying to pull him impossibly closer.

Dean slowly began to rock his hips back and forth, testing his limits. The movement sent shockwaves all along his spine which only encouraged him to move faster. Soon enough, the bed was rocking with the exertion that Dean was putting into his movements. Through his haze of pleasure he heard Cas start to talk to him.

“So good,” Cas mumbled. “So good, Dean!”

Dean placed his hands on Cas’ chest to balance himself so he could lean down for a kiss. He wanted to taste the words on Cas’ lips, wanted to swallow down the noises that Cas was making. Dean was just starting to get into the kiss when Cas shifted his hips to accommodate the new angle. Suddenly, the pleasure that Dean felt was intensified so much so that he could barely keep himself from collapsing on top of Cas.

He tried to keep rocking against Cas, he really did. He was aching to feel Cas’ knot but he couldn’t concentrate when it felt like lightning was ricocheting through his body. Dean was more than happy to hang on for the ride as Cas took control.

His alpha planted his feet on the bed and held onto Dean’s hips firmly. He used the leverage to press into Dean in short and quick thrusts. Whatever remaining control Dean had was thrown out the window. He chanted Cas’ name over and over as Cas managed to hit his prostate every single time. Moving purely on instinct Dean reached down and started stroking his cock.

“That’s it, Dean. I’ve got you,” he heard Cas grunt in his ear.

He tried to move his hand in time with Cas’ thrusts but he was starting to get desperate. He tried to move his hips too, to match Cas’ movements, but Cas’ knot was starting to swell inside of him, restricting his movements.

“Cas!” Dean whined. He felt the pull of Cas’ knot against his rim. He knew it wouldn’t be much longer before they both tipped over the edge. “Cas…”

“Come for me Dean,” Cas commanded. “I need to feel you come.”

Cas only had to thrust two or three more times more before Dean came with a grunt. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Cas’ neck and breathed in the scent of his alpha as he spilled himself between their stomachs.

Only a few seconds later Cas’ hips went still and his whole body tensed. Dean moaned unabashedly as he felt Cas’ cock finally knot them together. He felt stretched and full and beautiful all at the same time. He clenched around Cas to try to draw as much out of him as possible. Cas groaned in response and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. As if Dean was going anywhere.

They lay there for a few minutes while they caught their breath. Cas absentmindedly ran his hands up and down Dean’s sides while Dean placed kisses on Cas’ neck. Eventually Cas broke the silence.

“I think you left the groceries in the living room.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, shit! We better clean that up before Sam gets home!”

**Author's Note:**

> All I wanted was some unabashed smut, but these boys snuck some fluff in anyway. Idjits.
> 
> P.S. -- In case you were wondering, Sam trips over the groceries when he gets home because the Dean and Cas keep getting distracted.
> 
> I love talking to people about Destiel. [X](http://thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere.tumblr.com/)


End file.
